


Awards show

by IsabellaNJW



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNJW/pseuds/IsabellaNJW





	Awards show

We were looking into each other's eyes and I couldn't deny the chemistry that was there. In some unexpected way, I felt so drawn to him, so connected and undeniably attracted to him. His presence was making me both nervous and excited. His arms snaked around me and were now resting on my lower back, holding my body securely against his. My hands however were positioned on the back of his neck, my fingers playing with the strands of his hair occasionally. Our stares were still linked, niether of us able to look away. His platinum blond hair was styled, pulled back neatly. He looked so handsome it was making my knees weak. His smile was the biggest I've seen it yet as he looked at me. It made me feel all giddy inside.

„You don't think we're rushing into this, right?“ I asked, but although I wanted my voice to sounds serious, it came out almost as a whisper. I was still mesmerized by his chocolate brown eyes gazing at mine.

„Maybe we are a bit.“, Ross chuckled. „But, I don't really care.“

I contemplated what to say next, but he spoke up again.

„I just know that I'm madly in love with you and that I'm not afraid to show that.“

There it was. The perfect words always came out of his mouth so effortlessly and spontaneously. His charm was a big reason why I started to like him.

„I love you, Ross.“

„I love you too.“

„You should really zip up my dress now.“, I chuckled.

I asked him to do so a few minutes ago, but we both got kinda distracted. He grinned and guided me gently with his hands on my waist to turn around. He zipped up the dress agonizingly slow and I could sense his warm, minty breath tickle my neck as he did so. Then, he softly pecked my jaw, his lips sending shivers down my spine. I instictively turned around so I could kiss him, my hands cupping his cheeks and bringing him closer to me. The kiss quickly became more eager and passionate, both of us forgetting about the time and the fact that we'll probably be late for the awards show. A knock on the door startled us both and we backed away slightly.

„Are you decent?“ Riker's voice was heard from the other side.

Ross chuckled and went over to unlock and open the doors to our hotel room. As he opened the door, Riker got in, also dressed in a tux and ready to go. When the two of them stood by each other, they could almost pass as twins. Similar hair and face, both in tuxedos and both with incredible smiles plastered on their faces. They turned to me, expecting me to announce I'm ready and that we should go.

I was wearing a new dress for tonight, which was incredibly expensive, but worth every penny. It was a silk-satin gown in a champagne hue, hugging my sides perfectly and the front split revealing my leg a little. I was wearing an updo to show off the dress' open back with crossover straps.

Riker looked me up and down, simply taking in my outfit and assesing it. „Dude, your girlfriend is hot as hell.“

Ross jokingly punched his brother and quickly went over to me. „Well now I know never to leave you two alone in a room.“

I laughed, shaking my head at Ross. „Thank you, Riker. You look handsome, as always.“

As Ross lead me out of the room, our hands intertwined, he rolled his eyes. „Definitely not leaving you two together.“

Riker smiled. „Overprotective, are we, Rossie-boy?“

Again, I laughed along with Riker and Ross glared at the both of us. Right then, Rydel and Ellington got out of their room, right in front of us.

„Hey guys!“ Rydel had her usual smile on, along with a beautiful black, strapless dress and sparkly silver clutch. „You all look amazing!“

As Ellington reminded us that the others were waiting in the lobby, we hurried up and went down. We all got in the cars as fast as possible, since we were gonna be late, and then spent a short half an hour talking and waiting to arrive.

The moment the car stopped and I realized we were there, my breath hitched in my throat. I was nervous. I suddenly felt insecure and nervous, wondering if my makeup still looks alright or if my hair fell apart. Ross seemed to notice this in an instant.

He smiled reassuringly and spoke to me in a hushed manner as the others started getting out of the car. „You look gorgeous, babe. I can't wait to show everyone how incredible my girlfriend is and how happy I am.“

I beamed at him and pecked him on the lips. Then, I noticed we were the only ones left in the car. Rocky poked his face in and frowned at us. „Come on, lovebirds. You're taking forever.“

Ross and I both chuckled and swiftly got out of the car, our fingers interlocking almost as a reflex. He squeezed my hand in a comforting way as I looked at all the shouting fans behind the short barriers, various people rushing around, interviewers scattered all over the place and a shit ton of photographers flashing and capturing every moment. It was all kinda overwhelming, exciting and hectic in the same time. The band walked around, mingling with fans, signing autographs and taking selfies. Surprisingly, a lot of them asked me for pictures too. And whoever called out my name had nice things to say to me, only words of praise and adoration for my relationship with Ross. I had to admit, I felt kinda special. And it was heart-warming to see how people supported us and wanted all the best. Well, at least the ones I talked to, but there's always going to be someone to mutter a nasty thing or two under their breath or send threats via social media. My mind didn't worry about the negativity tonight. The only thing I could focus right now was being absolutely ecstatic for R5, rooting and hoping they'll win the award and being with Ross as much as possible. We also took selfies with fans together, a lot of them asking about us being official now. I mostly tried not to blush as Ross said that we're together and that he couldn't be happier about it.

As Rydel mentioned that the show was about to start, we all headed inside. There were a few feet of red carpet left, before you could get to the entrance. And it was swarmed with paps, taking hundreds of photos while people walked by and posed.

I smiled at Ross. „I'll leave you to it, we'll meet inside.“

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. „You're coming with me.“

„I doubt that they'll want pictures of me. You have to pose as a band, silly.“

Rydel was still beside me, so she overheard. „He's right, you're coming with.“

And with that, she flashed me one of her usual, beautiful smiles and pulled me along with them, tugging on my arm softly.

I posed with R5, in between Rydel and Ross, with his hand tightly around my waist. It was terrifying seeing all those people directing cameras at us, flashing and yelling how to pose, or still asking questions. We stood there for a few moments and then started to slowly get away. As we did, Ross intertwined his fingers with mine again and leaned into me, so he could whisper something in my ear.

„You look gorgeous in that dress, I can't believe you're mine.“, Ross' voice was flirty and his breath was tickling my neck.

I chuckled. „You're incredible.“

With a huge grin on his lips, he pecked my lips and as a result, caused a stir amongst the photographers, asking for more photos and poses. We ignored them, walking behind the band to get to our seats. The excitment I felt was making me ecstatic. I couldn't believe all this was truly happening. This was my life now.


End file.
